A Warrior's Past
by Gravity's Child
Summary: NEW TITLE! Zero's past is starting to haunt him, Ichiru doesn't have his full blooded gene problem, and Yuuki's scheming to hook Zero up with Kaname. There's just one problem. Zero's not a Vampire, but something else, something that just so happens to also have fangs. KZ & RH
1. Chapter 0

**[Disclaimer:] **I wish that I owned this, but I don't. However the plot is mine! Each paragraph is a different person. If you can guess who is speaking in each one, I'll give cookies out!

The ladder of life, you're far above, how am I supposed to catch up with you? You keep climbing higher, I can't seem to catch up. In fact I seem to be falling, the last rung below me. This evil place, labeled "E" seems to be mocking me, I don't want to fall, because I know that I'll never make it back up. Your Pureblood body, moving up higher, now somewhere within the clouds, how do you do it? Stay so sane? Not once do you glance down at me, always looking at her, what do you see? I used to believe that I hated you, but now I'm not so sure, I want to be yours. Will it ever happen? I doubt it, you love her more. You'd die before looking at me the way that you look at her.

The sky is falling again. Falling on me, I've lost my heart to that boy. You stares at me, eyes filled with hate, but why am I drawn to you? I don't understand you, no emotions come from you. But when I'm with you, I feel happy, sane and I can let down my icy walls that surround my heart. It's a different feeling that no women can give me. I can't tell you though, as much as I want to. You'd laugh and I'd never live it down. I cannot understand you, it seems as if she is the only one who could get a reaction from you, but are they even real? Every time you look at me, my heart stops and I wonder if you will ever look at me the way you look at her.

Those boys, so stubborn in their feelings, I figured out long ago that they loved each other. I'm happy that they like each other, but they'll never admit it at this rate. He looks at **him**, and looks away, blushing slightly. **He** never notices that he was looking, it's a shame really. I'm planning things now, working on melting the walls around their hearts, so that they'll let each other in. I cannot wait though. If it works, **it** will give me my pictures. Good pictures, if **it** is lucky, intimate pictures of them. I'll have to be careful not to let them see them, but the way that they look at me, I wonder if things will ever work out. . .

I am **it**. She has called me with a job. I am to hook up my brother with hers. Alright, it's okay, I've seen the looks that they give each other, but they're too stubborn, they'll never admit to their love for each other. So lost within their own worlds of pain and misery. Ni-sama has a spell placed on him, when removed, it will twist the whole situation completely. He won't ever touch that evil place, for the seal will lift before he does. But maybe not, he might not want that. I do whatever it is to make sure Ni-sama is happy with his life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Congrats to "Nobody Important" as they successfully guessed the characters. Because of that, I'll bump the rating to M and get into the story. I have lots of free time, well with Keystones and Finals, maybe not a much. . . However, I've hit inspiration for this one. **

**The correct order was:**

**1) Zero**

**2) Kaname**

**3) Yuuki**

**4) Ichiru**

Zero sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. He was absolutely sick of Kuran staring at Yuuki like that. He didn't like it. Nope, not one bit. He hated the fact that Kaname would never look at him like it. It was disconcerting and quite a put off, actually. He swallowed another bite of the chocolate ice cream he had been absent mindedly eating for the past 15 minutes and stared out the window. The luscious ice cream, now liquid, was a perfect way for him to forget things. Things that he couldn't stand remembering. Yuuki hadn't changed a bit when she had become a Pureblood, she was still the clumsy, misunderstood sweetheart that everyone remembered, but it hurt to see her interacting with Kaname. For once, Zero actually wished that he was part of the Night Class. Then he could stay by his beloved's side. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, and he damn well knew it. Another sigh escaped the silver-haired Prefect's lips. The full moon was almost upon him, and he knew that hiding his true form was going to be as difficult as ever.

Although he did have a saint, Yori already knew about him. She knew what he really was, and she didn't mind either. It was a break from the cruelty that he usually suffered at the hands of Aido. The man didn't know when to shut up and there were several times when Zero was tempted to tear the man's voice box out, if only to make sure that he was quiet. He had voiced it once to Yori, though the lecture he got for even having the idea quickly made him rethink about doing it. The woman was smaller than him, but she had a temper equivalent to a wild bull elephant charging straight at you. She was dangerous, but the only one who really knew was Zero, as he was to only one to have been on the receiving end of her temper. Grumbling softly, he placed the half eaten bowl in the freezer and stood up. He needed to take a walk, quite badly too. He was cramping up and his inner beast didn't like it. Unlike the Vampires, he had a different inner beast. And this one was craving the kill. It was also telling him that he needed to get laid. Damn thing couldn't stop sniggering when it purred those words either.

In any case, it didn't really matter to him. He would prefer to stay alone seeing as he didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell with Kaname. The Pureblood Vampire saw him as unnecessary trash, something that was to be used, abused, and dumped when he was tired of it. Zero didn't think that his heart could handle the pain, so he just stayed quiet. It was better this way, he'd rather have Kaname – I mean Kuran- think that he hated him. It was better for his own mental sanity, health and love life. But Zero knew that he'd never be able to fall in love with anyone else. Kana-KURAN was perfect in every single way. There was no possible chance that anyone could top this man. Silently opening the door so as to not alert Cross, Zero slid out of the house. He needed the peace and quiet of the outdoors. Turning swiftly, Zero hurried towards the garden. He wandered endlessly through the maze, looking carefully at the foliage. When he found what he wanted, Zero slipped through the gap, completely ditching the Vampire that had been stalking him. As he settled underneath the Sakura Blossom tree, he thought back to when he had first met Kaname.

It had actually been at a dinner party, he was holding his father's hand tightly. Barely past 6, he supposed. That party had been two days before the attack that stole his parents away from him. Two days before he had been 'turned' and brought to Cross Academy. Two days before his brother betrayed them. He was ready to tear Ichiru into pieces, but something kept stopping him. It wasn't the fact that they were siblings, no; he had forgotten that bond a long time ago. But it was more like something else, a deeper bond, like they had been born as one, an immense power that had split into two at birth. Shaking his head, Zero snapped himself out of his thoughts. Thinking carefully, he remembered that today was the anniversary of his parent's death. He needed to go visit their graves, maybe clean them off as well. It was also a way for him to hide, a way for him to disappear for several hours, then reappear and have a logical excuse. The reappearance of Rido had been disturbing news, but it kind of made sense to him though. Rido hadn't been after Kaname, he had been after Juri.

Zero had found out after the attack why Rido had done that. He just wanted his mate back. It turned that Juri had kidnapped Haruka using a drug, then raped him so that she could carry a child. And the only reason that Haruka hadn't done anything was she kept threatening Kaname's safety. The moment Rido had returned, Haruka told him everything, and the Pureblood had flown into a rage. How dare she do this to his mate? He wasn't going to let this stand, and he slaughtered her. Kaname had see the last part of the incident and had completely misunderstood. This wasn't a case of murder, but one Vampire trying to rescue his mate from the hands of a psychopath bitch. Juri had deserved it, but she had birthed a child who was just a cunning as her. However, Yuuki didn't have any of her ambitions, she was quite happy where she was now. But that wasn't going to stop Yuuki from hooking up two of the people she loved most.


	3. Chapter 2

OMG! I can't believe that I forgot to post a chapter! Please don't kill me! It slipped my mind and I only just remembered. Anyway, here is the second chapter of A Warriors Past. I'm almost done with Lying Eyes so Many New Emotions should start again soon. I'm also going to have a drabble section in Miscellaneous because it will include a bunch of characters from different stories. The first drabble will be called The Ballroom and will probably be several chapters long. In any case, I'm sure that you longer want to read this author's note, so onto the story.

As the Titanic slipped beneath the waves, Yuuki bawled her eyes out. The other two vampires; Ruka and Rima; were crying as well. Not because of the tragic deaths, but because the Pureblood Princess had forced them to watch it with her. Neither one was a fan of movies made by humans, but Yuuki was obsessed. Not like they could do anything about it though, seeing as she was a higher rank than they were. The only choice both women had was to watch the movie with her and wait it out. There had been some interesting parts, but nothing worth watching the entire movie again, at least, that's what they told themselves.

"Ahh." Rima stood up and stretched as the credits began to roll across the screen, feeling her back pop in several places, and visibly relaxed. That movie was not something she would ever watch again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ruka doing the same thing. Yuuki however, was motionless.

"I want to hook Nii-sama and Zero up." Both females turned toward the Princess and looked at her like she was crazy. In their case she probably was.

"What? Why?" Rima asked

"Noo! My precious Kaname-sama would never touch that filthy E!" Ruka shrieked at the top of her lungs, causing the other two girls to cover their ears. She then snarled at a curious Senri who had peeked into the room to see why she was screaming. He disappeared immediately and they could hear the footsteps hurrying back down the hall as he fled.

"I want to do it because I know that Kaname likes Zero. I don't know if it's the other way though. Well, we'll just have to find out, right?"

"NEVER!"

"Ruka." Yuuki's voice was as cold as ice and the noble flinched back. She knew that she had gone too far, but she had still done it.

"Fine." The woman sulked.

"So, here's the plan." She beckoned the others closer and they all leaned in.

And up in his room Kaname shivered.

He was pretty sure that something was going to happen. He only shivered like that when something was. In any case, he didn't really care. As long as it didn't involve the Academy, Zero, or Yuuki. Anything else was fine. He turned his head back towards the paper. It was already covered in scribbles, different ways for him to confess, kiss, or fuck Zero, but already most of it had been scratched out. None of his ideas would work, especially with how much Zero hated vampires. That one little fact was what made this game of seduction a lot harder. If Yuuki thought that he was going to go after her, then she was dead wrong. He really didn't think of her in any romantic way, she was his little sister and that was it. Oh don't get him wrong, he'd still protect her, but only until she had her own powers mastered, then she was on her own. Kaname knew that he would have to make sure that she was strong for when she went her own way in the future. It was part of the Kuran tradition. However, there was one thing that he hadn't really thought about, if he mated Zero, how would he continue his family line? Sighing deeply, Kaname shoved the paper into the back of his bottom most drawer. It wouldn't be good if anyone else had found it; that would be simply embarrassing for him and Zero. The Pureblood Prince shivered at the thought of Zero accidently finding it. He highly doubted that the Hunter would find it funny; instead Kaname would find himself with several new holes in his body. And the fact that Zero's gun always had silver bullets in it wouldn't help at all. He'd most likely be buried six feet sooner that he would like, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Slowly Kaname opened the drawer and reached for the damned paper to throw it in the fireplace. He yanked his hand out and slammed the desk drawer when Yuuki burst into the room.

"Kaname-nii-sama!"

"Yes Yuuki?"

"Um... I need you to do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

She was silent for a moment. "I need you to take this to Zero." And crossing the room, she placed a box in his open hand. "It's his birthday today. Zero's going to be 21!" She giggled, "Don't you have a gift for him? Since you like him and all?"

Kaname chocked, spitting out the water he had in his mouth. Yuuki elegantly dodged the spray and snickered at eh look of pure shock on Kaname's face. "It's fine Nii-sama. You can say it's from both of us." Kaname gently slid open the desk and pulled out the Christmas gift he had never given to Zero, not enough courage, but this time he would do it. The wrapping paper was fine for birthdays too, since it was plain enough. Before Yuuki could call his name again, he was already out the door and down the hallway before slipping out of the Moon Dorms. Since the Pureblood had no idea where Kiryu would reside, Kaname decided to check in on the chairman. He found the man making out with Yagari in his office. Both men broke apart at the sound of the door opening and Kaien blanched at the sight of Kaname.

"Where is Z-Kiryu?"

"Yuuki told me that you've decided to court him." Yagari's face was like stone, and for the second time today, Kaname's jaw dropped open. Behind Yagari, the blonde chairman snickered quietly.

"Does everybody know?" Kaname threw up his hands, making sure to hold onto the gifts. Kaien noted them and hurried over to his desk. After rooting around through it for a little while he brought out two gifts.

"One's from me and the others is from Toga. They're both for Zero; can you take these to him?"

Kaname sighed. It didn't seem like he had a choice in this, so nodding he took them and left the room. As he was rounding the corner he head Kaien call his name.

"He's probably in the main house." What the chairman hadn't told the Pureblood was that Zero already knew that he was coming.


	4. Chapter 3

When the oven timer beeped for the third time at him, Zero hauled himself out of the chair and shut it off. Gently pouring the pasta into the strainer, he set the hot container down in the sink and sank into the chair again. He was still comprehending what Yuuki had told him. So, Kuran liked him? Well, the feeling was very much mutual, and Zero often had wet dreams about Kaname, so he was quite happy about it. But then she had told him that Kaname was stopping by for dinner later. He had panicked and vanished into the kitchen at top speed, curing her inability to tell him the more important stuff first. She had followed behind him, giggling madly the whole time. After about five or so minutes he had gotten pissed off and threw her quite forcefully out of the room. Ahh, peace and quiet. Now, if it was only this easy with the Day Class. The members of the Night Class weren't that bad and he didn't mind spending time around them. Each one was very different from each other, but their views and open mindedness was very refreshing. Aido was still annoying, but it was an amusing annoying.

He had set the table in a few seconds using vampiriac speed and was mixing the sauce and the noodles together when the doorbell rang. It was Kaname. Grinning slightly, he pulled it open and yanked the Pureblood in. To brush off his actions, Zero used the 'It's cold outside and you shouldn't have to stand out there for so long' excuse. Kaname didn't seem to buy it, but the man brushed it off and handed the gifts over. It was very easy to tell by the handwriting which gift was from which person. Not surprisingly there was a gift from Kaname in the pile and that make Zero extremely happy.

"I made dinner." The Pureblood jerked slightly when Zero's hand touched his shoulder, but he had covered it up well during the trip to the dining room.

Kaname was surprised that Zero had made dinner. It wasn't as if he was going to stay for long, not if Zero got his way, but he did have some things that he did have to do. There was a pasta dish on the table, one that smelled absolutely divine. The Pureblood had never eaten anything that Zero had made; especially after he had tasted Cross's cooking; but this stuff actually looked like real food. Plus the scent was making his mouth water.

"It's Italian Chop Suey." Zero sighed at Kaname's blank look. "Another name is Chinese Macaroni." Ahh, that made sense. He remembered Yuuki describing Zero's Chinese Macaroni as godlike and that no one else would ever have a hope of ever making it like he did. The vampire glanced at the table. It seemed that Zero had gotten everything. There was a fresh salad, judging by the smell, fresh French bread, dressing, even a center piece. The younger male was grinning cheekily.

"I'm 21 tonight, so I thought I'd have a little fun with the decorations. In any case, I'm glad you're here and not Cross." When the Pureblood tilted his head in obvious confusion, Zero continued. "He would insist on making a cake for me, but the only think he can make is poisoned food." Unable to resist, Kaname snickered. When he had managed to recompose himself, he found Zero looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You laughed."

"So?"

"I've never seen you laugh before."

"Never had a reason."

"Ah." Zero smiled, not a fake one, but a soft and gentle one. One that had Kaname's heart thudding painfully in his chest. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and tried not to let his sudden erection show. That laugh was like bells and suddenly he had several visions. Children running throughout the Kuran mansion, Zero heavy with their child, face flushed with pleasure in the middle of sex, a blurry image of something he couldn't quite make out. And then blackness. When his eyes flickered open, Kaname realized that he was in a bed, Zero sitting by his side. Oops, guess something had happened in that kitchen, but he didn't exactly remember. The lev— Hunter was asleep, so Kaname gently got out of bed and placed Zero in his place, the boy needed the sleep more than he did, before wandering down the hall. Finding a guest bedroom, the Pureblood Prince slipped into it and quickly fell asleep.

_"Kaname... Come here." A blurry image slid across Kaname's line of vision. It wasn't Juri who was calling to him, but someone else. "Come to mother." Footsteps sounded behind him and another blurry image, a lot like the first, pressed their lips against Kaname's mothers. He guessed that man was his father. But it wasn't Haruka and that was the strange thing. In this dream, Kaname couldn't sense auras; in fact it seemed that he was too young to successfully do so. It was frustrating, but he watched silently until the dream changed. It was the fight when Rido had killed his parents. But it had changed slightly, seeing as Haruka and Rido were trying to kill Juri. That shouldn't be right. The last dream was of his father and someone else besides Juri kissing. In fact she lay dead on the ground; the two other's not even bothered by the smell of blood._

_**"Yes... This is how it should be..."**_

His eyes flickered open at the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders. Zero was leaning over him, a worried look in the lavender eyes.

"Are you alright, Kaname?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were twitching in your sleep."

"Nightmares. Or were they dreams?" Zero smiled slowly, an indescribable look in his pale eyes.

"Perhaps it was trying to tell you something." And with that sentence, Kaname knew. Instantly he knew that Zero was hiding something from him. Something about his past, something about the death of his parents. And Kaname Kuran wasn't really happy about that.


End file.
